The not so simple mission
by azurecloche
Summary: Demyx is sent to Earth to buy food. Too bad there are so many distractions out there. Like the giant robots for instance! [KH&TF]


**Title:** The not so simple mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or Kingdom hearts. If I did then Jazz or Demyx would've have died in the game or movie.

**A/N**: This is what you get when you watch the Burger King commercial of Transformers too much. Takes place in the Movie verse of Transformers. And also,I don't know where to put this story in,the Transformers section or Kingdom Hearts. Eh...I can decide later can't I? And there are no spoilers here...I think atleast. Andandand..i don't know how Frenxy talks...I could barely make out his words in the movie. Ah well...

**&**&**&**&**&**

**&****I**t was a **simple** mission actually,Number IX (Or Demyx as everyone reffered to him) was supposed to go to the world called Earth to order his fellow members some stupid lunch. Oh but no,it just couldn't be **that easy**! Oh heck no! Nothing's ever easy these days huh? Well maybe because XIII **wasn't** there luck number or something. Well doesn't matter now,its all already happened.

The mission began at excactly 1:09 PM when Demyx had left the castle and arrived on Earth. He had to first locate the Facility (or restaurant as the humans call it). It was excactly...**15** miles away from here,easy right? Nope,how can you expect a nobody like Demyx to **walk** that far? The boy could barely run around the whole castle let alone a whole 15 miles. There was only one way to get to his destination,grand theft auto of course (no not the game,the crime). Demyx looked around,he was currently on the sidewalk of the city with plenty of cars running around him to steal. Sadly though,the boy couldn't just steal a car and go,oh no,he had to steal a cool looking car. Oh god.

So the boy walked across the streets (after looking both ways like Axel had told him to),he quickly thought of stealing a nice blue Jeep that ran past him but thought beter of it. That's when he got to a small restaurant called **Pizza Hut**,now that's where the real story begins. Demyx had gotten the idea to steal a pizza delivary car,so he started walking towards one. He was close to it and was about to open the door when-**BAM**! A loud crash was heard and the ground beneath him shook (as well as the ground around the rest of the humans).

Demyx found himself fully landed on the ground (which consisted of cold,hard cement),slowly,he got up and shifted his eyes to the source of where he had heard the crash. Now,**remember** that Demyx **isn't** human,he's a **nobody** so he reacts **differently** from humans (well usually atleast). So while everyone was running away screaming their heads off (which was a very funny sight believe me),Demyx just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Why?

Well for starters,there was a **giant robot** crowding around the restaurant parking and it looked like...He was trying to order some pizza? Demyx quickly closed his mouth (I mean come on,don't you know that bugs can fly into your mouth if you leave it open for that long) and ran over to the scene,this was going be so **cool**! He got a closer at the robot,it seemed **very,very tall** and the paint job,don't even get him started (no really don't),it was **blue with red flames** on them and how cool was that?

"Excuse me..."

Demyx could barely make out the robot's voice from the screaming crowd,he could somehow tell the robot was **no harm**. He quickly slid away when the robot tried to take a small step and avoid stepping on someone (and let's face it,how can an evil robot care if he steps on someone right). "Oh sorry." the robot said as he **nearly** stepped on Demyx. "Oh it's okay."the boy said calmly which shocked as well as relieved the robot for he was tired of people being scarred of him (afterall,after you've lived in a place for like 2 weeks already you expect everyone already got used to seeing a big guy like him).

"So...Why are you here?"Demyx asked still staring at the robot,"I'm here **to order pizza**...This is what the place is for right?"the robot replied as the place was now empty except for him and Demyx. "Really?"Demyx said slyly stepping next to the robot,"Well,I don't think pizza is a healthy meal for a big guy like yourself..."the Melodious Nocturne said squeezing the robot's foot only to hurt himself.

"Well,then what do you suggest?"the big guy asked looking down at the blonde,"I don't know...How bout some **fries and burgers**?"he replied happily. The robot put a robotic finger to his chin and thought about it,"I guess..."he said,"You mean,you guess your sure that you'll buy fries and burgers because the **smart and beloved Demyx**told you so right?"Demyx said smirking and poked the robot playfully,"Sure. Thanks for the tip!"he said noding and took a step out of the parking,"Hey wait!"Demyx said not wanting the super cool robot to leave just yet,"Huh what?"the big robot asked looking back,"Can I have a ride? I'm suppose to get food for me friends too."he said poking the robot repeatedly.

"I'm not sure..."

"Pretty please mister giant robot!"

"Alright sure."

"Yay!"

"My name's Optimus Prime."

"Name's Demyx!"

So as easy as that,Demyx **befriended** the giant robot. "So let's go!"Demyx excitedly to his **new friend**,Optimus nodded then looked around and notted then he probably would step on something if he kept walking. "How bout we drive there?"he suggested. "You have a car?"the blonde asked. "Sort of."and with that reply,Optimus transformed into his vehicle form infront of Demyx and opened the door."Get in Demyx."the car boomed with its speakers. "Cool! A car and giant robot in one!"the boy replied like a little child and hopped in immediantly.

The drive was pretty fun as Demyx took his time sight seeing the other cars on the roads as Optimus drived (afterall,you don't want the water user to drive do you? Who knows what chaos that will bring). "Are we there yet?"Demyx asked gazing out,"Not yet,only a few more miles Demyx."Optimus replied when the sound of sirens could be heard behind them. **Police Sirens**! Oh boy that can't be good.

"Should I pull over?"the robot asked,Demyx looked back at the police car,"I guess."he replied as Optimus took a sharp turn to the side and the police car followed him. "Oh man..What did you do mister?"Demyx asked sternly at the giant robot,"I don't know...I was sure I was following the road rules."he replied as the police car's doors flew open.

"Eyes to the front!"

The voice boomed out of the car,Demyx immediantly looked forward for the voice scarred him and not to mention reminded him of the Superior's. "That guy scares me!"Demyx whispered to Optimus when he heard footsteps approaching the car.

"Hands on the wheel!"

He heard the command and quickly did it but soon realised the command was spoken with a different voice from earlier;he quickly regonized the voice.

"Roxas?"

The teen asked looking out the window to indeed see the young boy out the window with a 5 feet robot that looked more like a skeleton then a robot to him. "Damn it Demyx...Can't you let me have some fun?"the boy whined looking at the robot beside him,"Cr-cr-crap! St-st-stupid man findusout!"the robot replied so fast that Demyx couldn't make out the words. "I know Frenzy..he's **no** fun at all!" Roxas said to the robot and went back to the car but Demyx got out of the truck and grabbed him. "What the heck are you doing here?"he asked trying to sound like Zexion but failed.

"Playing..."was the boy's responce and smirked as he turned to the police car behind him,it quicky transformed into a robot. Demyx looked back at Optimus who had turned into his robot form too. "Demyx,I like to introduce you my new friend **Barricade** and this is **Frenzy**."Roxas said smiling as he escaped Demyx's grip and when he did a loud thump could be heard. Demyx had **fainted**.

**&**&**&**&**&**

"And that's why I didn't have the food!"Demyx said to the Superior after his mission. Xemnas simply stared at him and rubbed his temples,"Demyx...I trusted you with an **easy**...**Super easy mission**...and you **fail **me and give me this load of a crap story?"he yelled outraged at the blonde musician. "But it's true!"Demyx badgered,"Shuttup! I'm giving you one last chance so don't fail me!"Xemnas boomed sitting back in his chair.

"Okay...Optimus!!!!"Demyx cried as a giant robot crashed into the wall and picked him up and exited through a dark portal to Earth. Xemnas stared with his jaw hanging open and eventually swallowed a fly.

"Superior sir!"the man quickly closed his mouth as the youngest member entered,"What is it Roxas? Can't you see I'm busy?"he boomed again. "B-b-busy eating bugs somanybugs!"Frenzy said popping out from behind Roxas. Seeing another robot made Xemnas woozy,so he did the best thing to cure himself. He jumped out the window and landed in Marluxia's thorned roses.


End file.
